marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Earth-1610
Due to the actions of Fantastic Four villain Dr. Doom (who manipulated the deaths of the Scarlet Witch, and the conflict between the Brotherhood of Mutants and the Ultimates), Magneto vengefully executed his plan in exterminating humanity through shifting the poles of the Earth, causing global natural disasters upon the world, leaving only he and his followers to survive. In the wake of Magneto's fury, millions of people died including many of Earth's superhuman heroes and villains alike. Anti-Mutant sentiment was exacerbated in America and with the majority of their members dead, the X-Men disbanded after their leader Cyclops was killed in an assassination orchestrated by the Brotherhood, now lead by Magneto's son Quicksilver. Mutants began to be arrested and shipped off to internment camps. 'Post-Ultimatum' In the aftermath of Ultimatum, mutations and special abilities were deemed illegal. Three weeks later the terrorist organisation AIM raided the Baxter Building in search of the schematics of the cosmic cube (made by Reed Richards himself); they were successful in obtaining it with the help of a failed SHIELD super-soldier known as the Red Skull. After this incident and finding out that the Red Skull is in fact his son, Captain America goes rogue and S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Carol Danvers assigns Nick Fury in charge of the newly resurrected Avengers-project, a black ops squad designed to tackle threats before they reach the public. Funded by Gregory Stark Fury's team successfully accomplished their goals. Meanwhile a mysterious figure known as Mysterio kills the Kingpin of crime and launches a bid to take over the criminal underground of New York. Tony Stark finds out that someone is stealing his tech and selling it on the black market which is then bought by foreign governments. Tony finds out that the man behind it all is his grandfather who wanted to take over Stark industries for himself; Tony then killed him in self defence. 'Ultimate Enemy' Some sort of extra-dimensional alien creatures begin attacking important strategic locations in the Ultimate universe, like the Baxter building and the Triskellion. Before Reed Richards figures it out he is killed and the remaining heroes investigate on their own. It is then revealed that the attack was coordinated by Richards himself, as he deemed Earth incapable of taking care of itself and attempted to take over the world and rule it with an iron-fist to ensure its survival with his extra-dimensional alien army. Fury leads an army of superhumans to deal with Richards, who was hiding in a secret base inside the N-zone. After his defeat, Richards disappeared and the attack stopped. However, unknown to them at the time Richards survived. 'New Ultimates and the Vampire War' Loki arrived at Central Park and summoned trolls to take over earth. The New Ultimates tried to stop him but to no avail until Valkyrie sacrificed her life to resurrect Thor who eventually defeats Loki. When super-humans start disappearing, Fury's black ops team discovered it to be the work of a blood-sucking humanoid species known as the vampires. Their goal was to turn the superhuman population into vampires to take over the world and their main objective is the Triskellion due to the large number of superhumans and detained illegal superhuman experiments present there. The vampires then invade the Triskellion and S.H.I.E.L.D. attempts to fight back proved useless. But Captain America uses Perun's hammer to teleport the Triskellion and its battlefield to the Middle East where it was daytime, successfully killing the vampires. The event was captured in live television and created a huge media fuss. 'Revelations and Death of Spider-Man' Fury and his black ops team learned that Carol Danvers is a S.H.I.E.L.D. mole and is selling top-secret American information to China. After the revelation Fury proceeded to create a black ops army to take down Danvers permanently. Danvers and her New Ultimates team meanwhile came to believe that it was Fury that had gone rogue and the super-team proceeded to apprehend him. Meanwhile the Triskellion had another breakout caused by Norman Osborn who freed Doctor Octopus, Sandman, Kraven, Electro, and Vulture to accomplish the one goal they have in common: killing Spider-Man. They arrived at his home in Queens and a huge battle ensued. In the end, Norman Osborn and Otto Octavius were killed and the rest of the six were incarcerated, but unfortunately, Peter Parker succumbed to his wounds and died as well. With both Danvers and Fury deemed unreliable, Gregory Stark was named new head of SHIELD. It was now revealed that Stark had engineered the entire conflict, setting both Fury and Danvers up in order to take over SHIELD. He began engineering coups in various unfriendly nations in order to install friendlier regimes, supplying dissident groups with superhumans. North Korea and Iran were his first targets. The insurrection in North Korea failed and Gregory was killed by the Ultimates when his treachery was revealed, but the insurrection in Iran succeeded leading to the establishment of a pro-American government. Fury was once again re-instated as head of SHIELD during a time of expansion for them, as more and more of the world agreed to be policed by SHIELD. 'New Spider-Man & Mutant Secret Exposed' Shortly after the funeral of Peter Parker, a new Spider-Man, by the name of Miles Morales, had surfaced, causing confusion among the citizens of New York as to how Spider-Man is alive when word of his demise was all over the news. Miles fights Electro, paralyzing him long enough for Nick Fury to shoot and kill him. He then received Fury's blessing in taking up Peter Parker's mantle, and was given his own Spider-Man suit. A new model of Sentinels, called Nimrod Model Sentinels, were deployed to hunt and capture, or kill, mutants who refused to turn themselves in. News hit the media that mutants were in fact the result of Super-Soldier testing funded by the American Government in Canada, and not the result of evolution. This caused riots to break out. 'Tomorrow's Children, The Fall of Asgard and the emergence of Tian' Having found a way to escape from the N-Zone, Reed Richards returned to Earth. Bringing together a group of highly intelligent individuals, he began his experiment. Creating the Dome, a research facility in its own time-bubble, Reed and his Children of Tomorrow began their experiments, seeking to push the limits of science. In the S.E.A.R., scientists managed to uncover a way to create the next generation of superhumans. Releasing a virus that prevented mutants from being born in the outside world in an attempt to cripple the rest of the world's superhuman population, the SEAR began creating superhumans termed only The People en masse. SHIELD would now be faced with disaster on three fronts. Tensions between Argentina and Uruguay escalated to the point of all out war, and the Argentines used Stark technology supplied to them by the Kratos Club to destroy the Uruguayan capital of Montevideo in a nuclear blast. At the same time, the People, the new superhumans of the SEAR revolted against their government, who requested SHIELD aid. The government was toppled extremely rapidly, and SHIELD failed to respond. Furthermore, they lost their mutant operatives lead by Karen Grant to the new nation of Tian, which offered safe haven to mutants and superpowers to any who desired them. At the same time, Reed Richards' Children of Tomorrow took their experiment to the next stage. Inside their Dome, one thousand years had now passed, leaving them enormously technologically superior to the rest of the world. They expanded to the next level, creating "The City", a supercity covering much of Central Europe, resulting in the destruction of the nations and humans already living there. SHIELD and the EDI both failed to stop this, resulting in the destruction of Asgard, leaving Thor mortal once again. The USA was faced with conflict within as well, as mutants revolted in their internment camps, and anti-mutant militias such as the one lead by William Stryker gained increased power. After being killed by Kitty Pryde, Stryker's consciousness possessed the American Nimrod Sentinel fleet, and began outright slaughtering mutants. The fleet took over the Southwestern states of the USA, and the President was forced to abandon them, leaving them to Sentinel control. With threats on all fronts, the President launched the entire nuclear arsenal onto the City, but managed only to destroy 20% of it. In response, Reed Richards, now calling himself the Maker, launched an attack on Washington DC, destroying it and assassinating the President. Nick Fury and SHIELD sought an alliance with Tian against the City, and after the Maker killed one of the People, Tian launched an attack. The City was defeated from within however, as the Children of Tomorrow renounced the Maker, and turned him over to US custody. The collapse of the US continued however. With central control waning and the Southwest lost, Texas and the West Coast also seceded from the union. Nick Fury was also once again dismissed from SHIELD and continued to operate on his own. 'United We Stand, Divided We Fall' A mysterious individual known as Mr. Morez began sowing discord across the collapsing US, supporting secession movements and weakening the country. The nation began to pull together however. Texas was invaded, disarmed and forced to return to the union. After a controversial immigration policy resulted in the deaths of countless civilians at the hands of out of control border maintaining robots, the California Republic quickly agreed to rejoin the union. Under the tutelage of Nick Fury, Katherine Pryde lead a mutant uprising against Stryker's militias and sentinels in the Southwest, freeing the states to rejoin the union once more. Mr. Morez' final bid was Hydra, a patchwork anti-government militia across the country. Using the Mind Gem, Morez brain washed individuals intro joining his army. They launched an attack against the US, Morez was revealed to be the son of Thor. In a climactic final battle, Morez was killed and Hydra was defeated and driven underground once more. As a result of his heroic actions in trying to keep the country united, Captain America was elected president of the United States. One of his first actions was presenting the mutant population with a cure to their abilities, and authorizing the creation of a new mutant nation in a part of Utah for those that refused the cure. 'Cataclysm' The cosmic entity known as Gah Lak Tus returned to Earth, but now it had been merged with its counterpart from another universe, and was even more powerful than before. The heroes couldn't do anything to stop it when it first appeared, and Galactus decimated New Jersey. While Galactus built a machine with which he would consume Earth, the heroes discovered he came from another reality, Earth-616, and sent Spider-Man along with Reed Richards there in order to gather any information about how to stop it. They managed to retrieve the data necessary and returned to their universe. 'Time Runs Out' At some point, the Maker became aware of the incursions, a phenomena in which parallel universes would collide with each other, with each universe's Earth as the point of impact. Unless one of the Earths was destroyed, both universes would be destroyed. The Maker began destroying other Earths in secret, and during one such incursion encountered the Cabal, a group with a similar aim from Earth-616. The Maker allied with the Cabal, and began preparing for the final incursion, which would take place between his own Earth-1610 and the Cabal's Earth-616. The Maker informed Nick Fury of the incursions, and introduced him to Thanos of the Cabal, who told him to prepare his forces, as Earth-616 was full of heroes who would try to save their own world from the final incursion. Knowing he was being manipulated by the Maker and the Cabal, Nick Fury nevertheless set out about preparing S.H.I.E.L.D. for the final incursion. Meanwhile, the Cabal were hard at work on a "life-raft" that would allow them to survive the final death of the multiverse after the final incursion. Destruction and Legacy Earth-1610 was destroyed in the final Incursion. Luckily, The Maker managed to get away with The Cabal on a life raft, with Miles Morales stowing away. On the multiversal Battleworld created by Earth-616's Doctor Doom, Miles met up with Molecule Man and fed him. As an act of thanks, during the rebirth of Earth-616, Molecule Man let several survivors of Earth-1610's destruction inhabit the reborn universe. Additionally, Earth-616's Black Panther formed a new version of the Ultimates as a cosmic sub-division of the Avengers. The Mjolnir of this universe landed on Asgard of Earth-616; after the Thor of that Earth, who became unworthy, learned about the existence of that hammer in his universe, he tried to reach it. | Residents = Aaron (Earth-1610) A college student who committed suicide after listening to the cry of a entire alien race that died after the arrival of Gah Lak Tus. Aaron (Reporter) (Earth-1610) A reporter at the press conference of Valerie Cooper in Washington. Ahmed (Earth-1610) An arab arms dealer. Alison (Earth-1610) Alison was a Peter Parker's classmate. Andy (Earth-1610) The manager of a restaurant where showed up the Hulk with the intent of wanting to eat there. Arkadian (Earth-1610) Mister Arkadian represented Kangaroo's interests. Arnold (Earth-1610) A famous actor guest at the gala reception at the Hellfire Club. Ashraf (Earth-1610) Member of a group of fundamentalist terrorists which took hostage an airliner but were defeated and captured by the Ultimates and the Reserves. Ashraff (Earth-1610) A physician accompanying the Liberators during the attack in New York. Berisev (Earth-1610) A Colonel of the Soviet Army who took an interest in Arthut Molekevic when he produced a machine rifle made out of caramelized sugar, which a Soviet agent could eat after use. Bernie (Earth-1610) Bernie was a mechanic and also the connection to commission Bullseye. Boris (Earth-1610) Boris is a russian mob leader who wanted Colossus to work for them. He attacked the X-Men in an ambush while they were looking for Mister Sinister's warehouse. Brad (Earth-1610) Brad was Mary Jane Watson's supervisor. Bill (Earth-1610) Bill welcomed Tony Stark to the fifth annual Stark International science expo. Brett (Earth-1610) A foreign affairs correspondents and confidants of Valerie Cooper. Brooke (Earth-1610) Brooke was Norman Osborn's personal assistant at Oscorp. She kept inviting Peter Parker and his aunt to dinner with her boss. Bruno (Earth-1610) The henchman and bodyguard of Leander and Paul Natchios. Mr. Burchill (Earth-1610) Mrs. Burchill was the father of Rhona burchill, the Mad Thinker. Mrs. Burchill (Earth-1610) Mrs. Burchill was the mother of Rhona burchill, the Mad Thinker. Chad (Earth-1610) A college student who committed suicide along with two of his fellow students after seeing the body of one of their fellow student that commits suicide after listening to the cry of an entire alien race died after the coming of Gah Lak Tus. Charles (Earth-1610) A governative executive responsible for carrying out the Winter Protocol. Charlie (Earth-1610) Charlie was a small-time thief caught by Spider-Man. Charlie (Reporter) (Earth-1610) A reporter who tries to interview a congresswoman who refuses to answer his questions about the US attack against the mutants all just before the strike on Washington, D.C. by the Children of Tomorrow. Chaz (Earth-1610) A boy who challenged Jimmy Hudson in a car race. Chris (Earth-1610) A reporter at the press conference of Valerie Cooper in Washington. Christopher (Earth-1610) Christopher was a waiter who asked Nick Fury if he was going to be eating with Carol Danvers. Cindy (Earth-1610) A Burger Shack employee, she was possessed by the Watcher in order to talk to Rick Jones. Clyde (Earth-1610) Clyde witnessed the arrival of Captain Marvel at the Project PEGASUS Facility. Cordu (Earth-1610) Cordu was a client of Walter Savage. Costanza (Earth-1610) Doctor Costanza treated an unidentified kid who came to the hospital with a gunshot wound. Craight (Earth-1610) Craight and Monk were paid by Calvin Langstrom to fire-bombing Dimitri Natchios' place. Dan (Earth-1610) Dan was an anchorman who reported that Spider-Man had been caught in the middle of a jewelry heist on the Upper West Side. Dan (Presidential security) (Earth-1610) A government agent, staff member for the personal security of the President of the United States at the White House. Danny (Earth-1610) A guy from New Jersey traveling to Copenhagen convinced to join the Permanent Autonomous Zone established by Van Damme. Danny (Presidential Staff) (Earth-1610) A member of the presidential staff, was present on Air Force One during the kidnapping of President Bush by the Liberators. Darlene (Earth-1610) Darlene was the daughter of the retired assassin Mister Nix. Darlene (Oscorp) (Earth-1610) Darlene was Doc Ock's assistant at Oscorp. Dave (Earth-1610) Dave was a masked robber who was defeated by Spider-Man. Dave (Mall Cop) (Earth-1610) Dave was a coworker of Karen Grant, who unbeknownst to him, was actually mutant Jean Grey. He was killed by Victor Creed while trying to protect her. Dave (Star Cafe's owner) (Earth-1610) The owner of the Star Cafe and former employer of Mary Jane Watson. Dave (White House staff) (Earth-1610) A member of the staff at the White House. Dean Moore (Earth-1610) Dean Moore told Dr. Conners that his funding had been cut. Depalma (Earth-1610) Depalma was Peter Parker's math teacher. Devon (Earth-1610) The Phillip Handstead's confidant who introduced him to Pietro Lensherr. Diane (Earth-1610) Diane was a television news anchor. Dickens (Earth-1610) Dickens was part of an anti-mutant task force. He came to the Midtown High School to arrest Kitty Pryde. Dixon (Earth-1610) Dixon was a member of the hate-group of Watchdogs. Donald (Earth-1610) A member of the Purifiers and one of the most loyal followers of Reverend Stryker, he witnessed the execution of Elise Cartwright accused of having given hospitality to mutant children. . Doris (Earth-1610) Doris was a friend of May Parker. She left May soon before she met Richard Parker. Doris (May's neighbor) (Earth-1610) Doris was a neighbor of May Parker. She warned May to the phone of the ongoing struggle between his nephew Peter and the Six. Dowling (Earth-1610) A teacher at Midtown High School. Drake (Earth-1610) The postman and lover of the traitorous wife of Principal Morgan Jones. When the pair of lovers were surprised by the principal, they do not bother but instead humiliated and beat the principal. Later the completely crazed principal killed the pair of traitorous lovers. Duane (Earth-1610) Duane was a juvenile thug who was caught by Spider-Man. Dwayne (Earth-1610) Dwayne was one of the three scientists working on the Sandman project. Dylan (Earth-1610) Trying to cross with his entire family the Colorado River to take refuge in the West Coast Nation, Dylan fell off the raft drowning in the river. Eddy (Earth-1610) Eddy is a member of the Serpent Skulls and cousin of Poey Ponsor. Eisenstein (Earth-1610) A reporter for Rolling Stone called by Erik Lensherr in his mansion in San Francisco for an interview about the Brotherhood of Mutants created by him and Charles Xavier. Ernie (Earth-1610) Ernie was the former accountant of Norman Osborn. After his escape from the Triskelion, Norman went to the home of Ernie and threatened to harm him in front of his family if he had not got back his money. Etta (Earth-1610) A colleague of Karen Grant to the store clothes "American Miss" in the Mall in Baltimore. Felix (Earth-1610) A climber who, with his climbing partner met the Inhumans during a climb in the Himalayas. Filipe (Earth-1610) A child abandoned in a park by his teacher during the events of Cataclysm and returned safely to his father by Spider-Man. Frank (Earth-1610) A political analyst interviewed by Shelly Chord about the possible candidacy of Captain America for President of the United States. Freddy (Earth-1610) Freddy was attacked by the Lizard. Geoffrey (Earth-1610) Geoffrey is a TV reporter. Goines (Earth-1610) He listened to the demands of Walter Savage for his client Kenneth Cullen if he had denounced the misdeeds of his former employers. Golog (Earth-1610) Latverian ambassador Mr. Golog asked in vain Tony Stark to sell his Irontech technology. Golog was secretly sent by Nick Fury to retrieve the Iron-Man armor. Graham (Earth-1610) An employed at a Burger King in Aberdeen, Scotland who was attacked by Proteus along with all the other employees and customers. Greenspan (Earth-1610) A guest at the gala reception at the Hellfire Club. Grigori (Earth-1610) A Russian soldier in inspection of the area immediately after the Tunguska event of 1927. Harris (Earth-1610) Mrs. Harris invited her class to submit an oral report about superheroes. Mrs. Harris later allowed Gwen Stacy back into class after she was suspended. Mrs. Harris witnessed Kraven coming to Midtown High School to shoot a segment of his reality show. Harris (White House staff) (Earth-1610) A member of the White House staff. Harry (Earth-1610) Harry is a forensic scientist working for the NYPD. Helena (Earth-1610) Helena was a staff member at the Baxter Building who managed to escape from the security block of the building that sprang because of the escape of the Frightful Four. Heng (Earth-1610) A Cambodian boy who lived in the village of Saloth where Frank Simpson had taken refuge and where the inhabitants received the Super-Soldier serum. Henry (Earth-1610) Henry was knocked out by Spider-Man for threatening to kill a hot-dog vendor. Hjalmar (Earth-1610) A Danish guy who convinced Danny to join the the Permanent Autonomous Zone established by Van Damme. Holt (Earth-1610) With Stafford, he is the self-declared leader of the new West Coast Nation. India (Earth-1610) A schoolmate and friend of Liz Allan at Costa Verde High School in California. Jackson (Earth-1610) Jackson was rescued by Spider-Man from Xandu (Sorcerer) (Earth-1610). James (Earth-1610) A law student at the Columbia University. James (Boy tourist) (Earth-1610) A boy on holiday in Normandy visiting the monument on Omaha Beach. Jansen (Earth-1610) Jansen is a security guard at the government mutant detention camp "Camp Angel". Jason (Earth-1610) A researcher and assistant of Henry Pym who moved from the Super Soldier Research Facility in Pittsburgh to the Triskelion. Jasper (Earth-1610) Jasper was a technician working for Stark Industries Jaurez (Earth-1610) Officer Jaurez was Joe Morgan's partner at the Chicago Police Department. She came across the Guardian while on patrol. Jeffries (Earth-1610) Ms. Jeffries was Peter Parker's English teacher. Jessie (Earth-1610) Jessie was the assistant of Walter Savage. Jim (Earth-1610) Jim was a television news anchor. Jim (Reporter) (Earth-1610) A reporter for VNN News broadcast live from a refugee camp in Blythe, California. Jody (Earth-1610) Jody is a orphan kid at the St. Fredericks in Chicago, the same orphanage where grew Hank Kipple before being adopted by Jack Danner. Johan (Earth-1610) A friend of Thor working as DJ of Hades pub. Johann (Earth-1610) A climber who, with his climbing partner met the Inhumans during a climb in the Himalayas. John (Earth-1610) John is a orphan child at the St. Fredericks in Chicago, the same orphanage where grew Hank Kipple before being adopted by Jack Danner. Joshua (Earth-1610) A reporter at the press conference of Valerie Cooper in Washington. Judy (Earth-1610) A News reporter who live interview Thor in Tunisia during a mission for the United Nations. Julie (Earth-1610) Julie was a baby rescued by Spider-Man. Julio (Earth-1610) Julio was saved by Spider-Man from the Enforcers. Julio (Midtown High) (Earth-1610) Julio was a Peter Parker's classmate. Kay (Earth-1610) A waitress of a diner in Kansas who served Zarda. Kevin (Earth-1610) A customer of a bank in Westchester County who was among the hostages of Syndicate when they attempted to rob the bank. Klein (Earth-1610) Along with Travis she was selected to represent the pair of Homo Sapiens in the Magneto's Ark project. Kleinfeld (Earth-1610) A security guard of a bank in Westchester County who was among the hostages of Syndicate when they attempted to rob the bank. He suffered a heart attack and was helped by the other hostages. Knox (Earth-1610) Dr. Moira MacTaggert's assistant in a secret safehouse for mutant children in Glasgow. Kraken (Earth-1610) A Secret Service agent assigned to protect the President of the United States at the White House. Labeeb (Earth-1610) He was the cousin of Abdul al-Rahman. Lange (Earth-1610) Doctor Lange was suddenly struck by Doctor Octopus. Langraff (Earth-1610) Miss Langraff was one of Peter Parker's teachers. Larry An anchorman who commented on live the flight into space of Tony Stark and Elizabeth Shannon as his birthday gift for her. Lassiter (Earth-1610) Lassiter was responsible for the Nursery Two, the research center of government where some of the best young minds could develop their projects. Leroy (Earth-1610) Leroy was one of the stunt guys for the Spider-Man movie. Lewis (Earth-1610) Lewis and his girlfriend were slain by Carnage. Li (Earth-1610) Ms. Li was one of Dr. Conners's students. Liam (Earth-1610) Liam was the former boyfriend of Mary Jane. Lowe (Earth-1610) Lowe was a scientist on staff at the Baxter Building. Lucas (Earth-1610) Capitao Lucas met Spider-Man at Congonhas International Airport. Lydia (Earth-1610) A tourist in the Bahamas, she and her husband Murray were present on the beach to the arrival of Rick Jones and Norrin Radd and both were possessed by the Watcher to talk to the two cosmic heroes. Mr. Lynch (Earth-1610) The father of Donna Lynch, he went with his wife to the Baxter Building asking where was their daughter after Donna was quarantined because of his return from the past. Mrs. Lynch (Earth-1610) The mother of Donna Lynch, he went with her husband to the Baxter Building asking where was their daughter after Donna was quarantined because of his return from the past. Maddy (Earth-1610) A member of the staff at the White House and secretary of the President of the United States. Maggie (Earth-1610) Maggi was a technician who infiltrated the New York Police Department on behalf of Mysterio. Maggie (American Miss) (Earth-1610) A colleague of Karen Grant to the store clothes "American Miss" in the Mall in Baltimore. Malone (Earth-1610) Miss Malone was the contact for the retired assassin Mister Nix. She recalled Mr. Nix telling him he was rehired again by an unknown employer to eliminate Nick Fury. March (Earth-1610) A teacher at the Hayman Street School in Chicago. Marco (Earth-1610) Marco is an henchman of the Kingpin. Margie (Earth-1610) The waitress of a Diner that inadvertently touched the hand of Rogue . Marlo (Earth-1610) The maitre of a restaurant where showed up the Hulk with the intent of wanting to eat there. Marts (Earth-1610) A guest at the gala reception at the Hellfire Club. Marty (Earth-1610) A veteran of World War II among the guests at the reception in honor to Captain America. Michael (Earth-1610) A banker in Westchester County who confirmed to Charles Xavier that his assets had been frozen pending an investigation. Monk (Earth-1610) Monk and Craight were paid by Calvin Langstrom to fire-bombing Dimitri Natchios' place. Moore (Earth-1610) Mr. Moore was an investment banker whose tablet was stolen by the Black Cat. He then hired Elektra to get it back. Morag (Earth-1610) An employed at a Burger King in Aberdeen, Scotland who was attacked by Proteus along with all the other employees and customers. Muhannad (Earth-1610) Member of a group of fundamentalist terrorists which took hostage an airliner but were defeated and captured by the Ultimates and the Reserves. Murray (Earth-1610) A tourist in the Bahamas, he and his wife Lydia were present on the beach to the arrival of Rick Jones and Norrin Radd and both were possessed by the Watcher to talk to the two cosmic heroes. Nick (Earth-1610) A student at Costa Verde High School in California. Pat (Earth-1610) A cattle-farm worker in Ireland and co-worker of Bruce Banner, who continued to tease him about the fact that Bruce was Vegan far as to infuriate him thus starting the transformation into the Hulk who killed Pat dismembering him. Paul (Earth-1610) A member of the Congress of the New New Republic of Texas. Philip (Earth-1610) Philip is a member of the Presidential staff at the White House. Pierce (Earth-1610) Dr. Pierce was the physician that cured Jessica Drew. Raicht (Earth-1610) A guest at the gala reception at the Hellfire Club. Rebecca (Earth-1610) A congresswoman who refuses to answer questions from a reporter about the US attack against the mutants all just before the strike on Washington, D.C. by the Children of Tomorrow. Reggie (Earth-1610) Reggie was a former Kingpin affiliate who allied with Hammerhead. Rice (Earth-1610) A staff member at the White House and Presidential liaison with Professor Xavier. Rivas (Earth-1610) The secretary of the Vice Principal Diller at Costa Verde High School in California. Robertson (Earth-1610) A scientist of E.D.I., he contributed to the construction of the armor and weapons of Thor. Rockfeller (Earth-1610) Was among the guests at the Bachelor Billionaire Club in Switzerland. Ruben (Earth-1610) Doctor Ruben was assigned to deal with Ryker's Island inmate Frank Castle, but he refused to talk about his past. He visited again Castle when he came back to jail after being caught by Spider-Man and Daredevil. Sam (Earth-1610) Sam was a security guard at the Empire State University. Sandra (Earth-1610) Sandra was the madam of a brothel who worked for Paul and Leander Natchios. Sara (Earth-1610) A customer of a bank in Westchester County who was among the hostages of Syndicate when they attempted to rob the bank. Sasha (Earth-1610) A schoolmate and friend of Liz Allan at Costa Verde High School in California. Saul (Earth-1610) Saul was contacted by Mr. Nix to provide him with special weapons for his new assignment to kill Nick Fury. Saxon (Earth-1610) One of the student/researcher at the Baxter Building. Shutz (Earth-1610) Ms. Shutz was one of the teachers at the Midtown High School. She witnessed Principle Suitress ordering Kitty Pryde to leave the class. Sid (Earth-1610) The ex-boyfriend of Lana Baumbartner, was killed during the Cataclym event. Sir James (Earth-1610) Was among the guests at the Bachelor Billionaire Club in Switzerland and asked to Jarvis how it was possible that Tony Stark had left him free for that event. Sister Mary (Earth-1610) Sister Mary was a nun and a stern teacher at the St. Fredericks orphanage that rages especially against Hank Kipple. Sitwell (Earth-1610) He was a member of the O.S.S. (the secret service of the army during the World War II) and handed to Captain America the dossier on Arnim Zola. Siuntres (Earth-1610) Midtown High School principal Siuntres was interviewed by Mary Jane Watson. Sorsky (Earth-1610) A security guard at the Baxter Building. Spivey (Earth-1610) An FDNY firefighter intervened during the temporal crisis created by Diablo in Manhattan. Stafford (Earth-1610) with Holt, he was the self-declared leader of the new West Coast Nation. Stephen (Earth-1610) Terry was a staff member at the Baxter Building. Steve (Earth-1610) Steve was a construction worker who worked on the site of the Galactus event in New Jersey. Stevenson (Earth-1610) Stevenson was part of an anti-mutant task force who came to the Midtown High School to arrest Kitty Pryde. Stone (Osborn) (Earth-1610) Mr. Stone received a call from Norman Osborn. Stone was the Chief of Staff at the White House. Stragg (Earth-1610) A scientist who worked for the Ministry of Defense that experienced on Peter Wisdom at his request transforming him into the Leader. After his transformation the Leader killed Dr. Stragg only with the power of his mind. Sung (Earth-1610) Colonel Sung was a customer of superhuman arms dealer Tyrone Cash. Tammy (Earth-1610) Tammy is the ex-girlfriend of Jimmy Hudson - she promised him sex as reward for winning a race car. When Jimmy lost the control of the car, it flipped over and exploded. She saw Jimmy hurt badly and ran to him, but due to his healing factor he began to recover from the injuries immediately. When she found out that he was a mutant, she was disgusted by him, rejected him and ran away. Tappart (Earth-1610) Latverian general Tappart was accused of genocide. Ted (Earth-1610) Ted was told by Doctor Costanza to alert the surveillance after an unidentified kid had disappeared from his hospital bed. Tenzin (Earth-1610) A Tibetan bartender in an unknown village in Tibet where the Hulk was secluded. Terry (Earth-1610) Terry was a staff member at the Baxter Building which remained locked inside the building when the security lock sprang because of the escape of the Frightful Four. Tessa (Earth-1610) Tessa is a TV reporter. Theresa (Earth-1610) A mutant girl who was about to be executed by the Reverend Stryker but was saved at the last moment by the intervention of the X-Men. Thomas (Earth-1610) A customer of a bank in Westchester County who was among the hostages of Syndicate when they attempted to rob the bank. Thomas (Stark's friend) (Earth-1610) A friend of the Stark family, he was present at the funeral of Gregory. Tilley (Earth-1610) A neighboor of Karen Grant when she lived in Baltimore. Tony (Earth-1610) A seismologist stationed at the Pacific Rim Seismic Monitoring Station "Paxman". Travis (Earth-1610) Along with Miss Klein he was selected to represent the pair of Homo Sapiens in the Magneto's Ark project. Travis (Worthington's butler) (Eartth-1610) The butler of the wealthy Worthington family, was he actually to grow the scion of the family that turned out to be a mutant, Angel. Turner (Earth-1610) A guest at the gala reception at the Hellfire Club. Underwood (Earth-1610) A Senator of the United States blackmailed by Modi so that he doesn't oppose to the union of Wyoming to the Republic of Texas. Viktor (Earth-1610) Viktor was a Russian general which was met with Nick Fury during a reception about the creation of the Reserves by the S.H.I.E.L.D.. Later Viktor warned Nick Fury after he was took up his old position as S.H.I.E.L.D. Director. Vlad (Earth-1610) A Russian soldier in inspection of the area immediately after the Tunguska event of 1927. Warren (Earth-1610) A millionaire businessman who was attacked by the Ghost Rider on his private plane. Wayne (Earth-1610) A member of the security staff of the White House. Westerfield (Earth-1610) Charles Xavier's chauffeur. Willie (Earth-1610) Willie was a security guard at the Empire State University. Yasif (Earth-1610) Yasif gave Wilson Fisk the Zodiac Key. Zed (Earth-1610) With his gang tried to rob an Internet Point in Chicago but was stopped and arrested by Hawk-Owl. Zhang (Earth-1610) A Chinese astrophysicist who first observed the astronomical anomalies due to the arrival of Silver Surfer. | Notes = * Ultimate Marvel is an imprint of comic books published by Marvel Comics, featuring re-imagined and updated versions of the company's most popular superhero characters, including Spider-Man, Wolverine, the Hulk, Thor, Daredevil, the X-Men, the Avengers, and the Fantastic Four. The characters have new origins, freeing them from the sometimes convoluted back-histories of the original versions which were thought to turn off new readers unfamiliar with their extensive histories. Note an alternate universe special issue of Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe in 2005 designated "Ultimate Marvel Universe" as Earth-1610. * The imprint was launched in 2000 with the publication of Ultimate Spider-Man, followed by Ultimate X-Men and The Ultimates in 2001. Prior to the launch, the imprint was under the working title of Ground Zero. While some of the series (including Ultimate Spider-Man) were seemingly aimed at younger readers than most Marvel titles, others (such as Ultimates) seem written for an older audience. Nevertheless, the Ultimate imprint as a whole was intended to attract and serve new readers beyond the existing Marvel fan base, although long-time fans have generally embraced the line. * In the early days of the imprint, Marvel Editor-in-Chief Joe Quesada mentioned that Marvel had already published one series set in the Ultimate Universe prior to the imprint's launch. In his typically playful way, Quesada neglected to specify the series in question, although speculation favored Grant Morrison's Marvel Boy, released in 2000. * The stories and characters of Ultimate Marvel have been adapted to reflect the differences between the present and past continuities, most of which were created in the 1960's and 1970's. For example, Ultimate Spider-Man gains his superpowers from a genetically-engineered spider rather than a radioactive spider, and his alter ego, Peter Parker, originally a photographer for the Daily Bugle newspaper, now has a part-time job as the paper's webmaster. Another noteworthy aspect of the Ultimate Marvel universe is that many of the characters are more youthful than their regular-continuity counterparts. In some cases, this is simply a result of taking the characters back to their origins - Spider-Man, The Human Torch, and the X-Men were teenagers at the beginning of their respective series - but other cases involve more striking changes. In particular, the back-story of the Ultimate Fantastic Four has been compressed so that they gain their powers when Reed Richards, the eldest, is only twenty-one years old. * The Ultimate titles have displayed a shift away from a sprawling universe of magic, alternate dimensions, and continuity changes. Although these elements are present to a certain degree, Marvel characters with fantastic origins are often re-imagined to fit a more plausible (by comic-book standards) framework. For example, Mojo is an ordinary human as opposed to his Earth-616 counterpart, an extradimensional alien. Also, almost every character is somehow connected to Captain America and Nick Fury's attempt to recreate the Super-Soldier. Even mutants were recently revealed to be creations of the U.S government and Thor although his powers are godly, they come also from a special suit. Also, the phenomenon known as comic book death is rare in the Ultimate universe; the death of a character is treated as permanent and often has lasting consequences. However, due to the relative youth of the imprint, future writers and editors may choose to revive characters killed by earlier creative teams. * The imprint as a whole attempts to link the various and diverse titles to a few common themes or events in order to avoid sprawling storylines that do not intersect. The most important elements that overlap with many of the Ultimate titles are the super-soldier project and a genetic arms race that is escalating world-wide. One of the most important factors was the discovery of the frozen body of Captain America, the original super-soldier and the only person whose DNA was fully able to accept the serum. This was a crucial factor in the formation of Nick Fury's super-team, The Ultimates. The Ultimates' first public mission was to take down the Hulk, the result of Bruce Banner's attempt to recreate the super-soldier serum with his own genes. In Ultimate Spider-Man, the genetically modified spider that bit Peter Parker was part of Norman Osborn's efforts to win the military bid for the super-soldier project. Furthermore, Osborn's super-soldier experiments turned him into the Green Goblin, his son Harry into the Hobgoblin and grafted Otto Octavius' metal arms onto his body. Competing efforts to make super-soldiers led to genetic mutations such as Electro, Sandman, and the creation of Colonel, who notably was the first person to react well to the super-soldier since Steve Rogers. * Several storylines across the Ultimate titles have involved the genetic arms race and the commonly held belief that the next world war will be fought with genetically altered soldiers. There was an international test-ban treaty concerning development of super-soldiers, but many countries still maintain undercover genetic projects, such as the abandoned Russian super-soldier project seen in Ultimate Nightmare, the Weapon X Project utilizing brainwashed Mutants, and the U.S. development of a replacement for Captain America seen in Ultimates Annual #1. This treaty has apparently been amended or done away with entirely (or ignored) as of Ultimates Vol. 2, as the European Union is shown in that series developing and publicly testing superhuman "Captains" for their individual nations; the United States too has made public use of supplemental teams of "Giant Men" and other super-powered or mechanically enhanced operatives aside from the Ultimates. :Nick Fury has been authorized by the President of the United States to create and enforce laws that regulate genetic modification, the most notable of which is that it is illegal to deliberately alter a human being's genetic makeup without government sanction (Presumably this extends to superhumans sanctioned in allied nations, as opposed to, say, Kraven the Hunter, who left the country to gain superhuman powers, but was arrested upon returning to the U.S.). The mutants in Ultimate X-Men are frequently drawn into the escalating conflict due to their involuntary but highly public status as genetic anomalies. * The characters in this line exist outside of the regular Earth-616 continuity of the Marvel Universe and therefore do not interact with their original version counterparts. Marvel once hinted that a crossover was planned between the two worlds. This crossover was to have occurred in Ultimate Fantastic Four #21 (July 2005), although it turned out that this was a bit of sly misdirection on Marvel's part, as the continuity that they crossed over into in the issue was not that of Earth-616, but a similar one taken over by zombies. Since then, Joe Quesada has reiterated his earlier claim that the two universes will not cross over as that would signify that Marvel had "officially run out of ideas". However, the Spider-Men arc-story shows an official cross-over. Although, no characters met his direct counterpart. The Hunger storyline, by comparison, is the first crossover between the universes in which a counterpart meets another, with Galactus-616 meeting Gah Lak Tus from Earth-1610. * In the Ultimate imprint's first few years of existence, some readers speculated that its great popularity might prompt Marvel to declare the Ultimate universe the "official" Marvel universe, replacing the traditional continuity. However, the strength of this rumor has diminished over time, as Marvel has shown no sign of canceling either continuity. However, in December 2005, Marvel began publishing a print ad campaign in titles across their company that showed all Ultimate titles and had the slogan, Ultimate Marvel: The Gold Standard. * Writers noted for their work in the line include Brian Michael Bendis, Brian K. Vaughan, and Mark Millar. Former president Bill Jemas and Editor-in-Chief Joe Quesada were also deeply involved in the creation of the line. Grant Morrison was involved in the conception of the imprint, but did not write any titles for it; he seemed to have been most involved in the creation of Ultimate Fantastic Four and was at one point set to write the series, but his departure from Marvel and exclusive contract with DC Comics made this impossible. * With the fact that Ultimate Spider-Man writer Brian Michael Bendis has kept it aware that since Ultimate Spider-Man started, it has been only an estimated year and a half since it started, placing the timeline from 2001-2002. However, the timeline is looking disarrayed with New Ultimates appearing 8 months after Ultimatum, Ultimate Avengers appearing 3 weeks after Ultimatum, and Ultimate Comics Spider-Man takes place six months after Ultimatum. The timeline is looking even more disarrayed now in Ultimate Enemy, with several problems: Johnny Storm has black hair in Ultimate Comics Spider-Man, Bobby Drake has his head shaved, and Peter Parker cut his hair. Ultimate Enemy features Johnny Storm with blonde hair, Bobby Drake with blonde hair, and Peter with his full length of hair he previously had. Plus, there is a hint that refers to the New Ultimates mission against Loki and the Asgardian Trolls, which takes place 8 months after Ultimatum. This means that the New Ultimates mission has been foretold two months in advance, or the continuity is just completely disarrayed. * One of the problems the popularity of this universe has brought is the confusion of new readers or people who aren't knowledgeable about comics who confuse events in the Earth-616 universe with Earth-1610 and vice versa, such as the Death of Spider-Man storyline. Because it was widely reported by the media, many people believed that it was Peter Parker of Earth-616 who died, instead of the Peter Parker from Earth-1610, or people writing in a mainstream Marvel character's page on Wikipedia a story about his or hers Ultimate counterpart as it was theirs, like what happened to Cyclops. | Trivia = * The concept of Superman exists in this universe. * The Ultimate Universe has served as inspiration for numerous character designs and backstories in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. | Links = * Marvel Marvel.Com's Ultimate Marvel Encyclopedia }} Category:Death of Spider-Man Category:Ultimatum Category:Destroyed by Incursions